Trolly Blogger
Trolly Blogger (はぐれたヤツ hagureta yatsu: The Stray Guy) is an enemy that appears in Legend Stages, Into the Future and Cats of the Cosmos. Enemy Looks like one of Those Guys who ran away alone. This enemy looks underwhelming at first but has the ability to knockback cat units, becoming a hindrance to close-ranged units like Jamiera. Meatshields stand no chance against the near 100% knockback effect of a stack of Trolly Bloggers. Surprisingly, his range is double that of Those Guys, making him quite the menace against short-ranged and shield characters. Dictionary Encounters Into the Future *Stage 2-33: Easter Island (100%) *Stage 2-37: Mexico (100%) *Stage 3-14: Greece (200%) *Stage 3-28: Egypt (200%) *Stage 3-33: Easter Island (200%) *Stage 3-34: Machu Picchu (200%) *Stage 3-37: Mexico (200%) Cats of the Cosmos *Stage 3-17: Altair (200%) Stories of Legend *Stage 22-1: The Red Carpet (100%) *Stage 22-2: The Bathroom (100%) *Stage 22-6: Satan's Bedroom (100%) *Stage 23-2: Catharsis' End (100%) *Stage 23-6: Saint Red Fox (100%) *Stage 24-5: Dark Nemesis (100%) *Stage 25-2: Minefield (200%) *Stage 25-6: Sunset Soldier (200%) *Stage 25-7: Father's Back (200%) *Stage 25-8: Winning Back (200%) *Stage 26-1: Oil Platform (200%, 2000%) *Stage 27-8: Love and Death (100%) *Stage 28-6: Learned to Love (200%) *Stage 29-1: Renewed Conflict (100%) *Stage 30-1: Hungry Forest (100%) *Stage 30-2: Overachiever Central (100%) *Stage 31-3: Surviving Herd (100%) *Stage 32-4: Golden Gai (200%) *Stage 33-5: Close Encounters (200%) *Stage 36-5: Irresistable Henhouse (100%) *Stage 37-4: Lovechild Lane (100%) *Stage 39-4: Soap Scum (100%) *Stage 40-5: Perfume Room (4000%) *Stage 45-1: Shiver Junction (10%, 200%) *Stage 46-3: Wearable Homes (200%) *Stage 47-1: Ultimate Shrine (200%) Uncanny Legends *Stage 5-1: Crowded Surf (300%) *Stage 10-1: Cricket Ideology (300%) *Stage 12-5: Hermit Chatterbox (300%) *Stage 18-3: Rocky Surface (300%) *Stage 21-1: Furry Cavern (300%) Special Events *Kung Fu Awakens!: **Path of Kung-Fu (Expert) (100%) **Path of Kung-Fu (Insane) (100%) *Sumo Awakens!: **Oh Yokozuna! (Expert) (10%, 100%) **Oh Yokozuna! (Insane) (100%) *Doll Cats Awake!: Dolled Up (Insane) (100%) *Koi Awakens!: Carp A Diem (Insane) (100%) *Reindeer Fish Awakens!: Reindeer Road (Insane) (200%) *Clionel Ascendant: No Plan A (Deadly) (100%) *Red Sky at Morning: Oncoming Storm (Insane) (100%) *Sports Day Awakens!: Sweat and Tears (Insane) (100%, 2000%) *Titan Maniac: Resident Feline (Deadly) (100%) *Li'l Titan Awakens!: Tiny Fists (Deadly) (100%) *Never Not Summer!: Heat Wave Blues (200%) *Crimson Vengeance: Revenge of R-Cyclone (Deadly) (200%) *Another New Year: Different from the Ad (200%) *Ritual Confusion: Silent Family (100%) *Red Sky at Night: Wrath of Red Sky (Deadly) (100%) *Clionel Dominant: New Testament (Deadly) (100%) *Lovesick Again: No Right Swipes (100%) *The 3rd Dimension: Wrath of the Wormhole (Merciless) (200%) *Heavenly Tower: **Floor 30 (200%) **Floor 34 (200%) **Floor 35 (200%) **Floor 40 (200%) Strategy Trolly Blogger's range allows him to hide behind many close-ranged attackers, such as Gories, Otta-smack-u's, or even Bores Despite this, he is easily defeated by cats with long-ranged area attacks, such as Paris Cat or Valkyrie Cat. Crazed Gross Cat works especially well since the Shockwaves emitted from an attack will usually kill all Trolly Bloggers in range. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start. Gallery File:Guy.png See also *Ms. Sign Reference *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWRkwstQw-o *https://battlecats-db.com/enemy/148.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Shiratori Shōchikubai | Metal Doge >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:White Enemies Category:Enemies with Knockback Ability